Antagonisme
by Alfa
Summary: Je suis bloqué contre ton corps, emprisonné entre ta chaleur et le mur indifférent. Je sens ton souffle si proche du mien, balayant mon visage délicatement. Si tu n’empoignais pas mon col avec autant de force, on pourrait presque croire que nous sommes un


**Les deux minutes d'Alfa :** _**Couc's à tous ceux qui ouvrent cette page ! Le temps des examens approchent (dans quelques jours pour moi), les temps des révisons s'achèvent. Bientôt les chemins de nos proches se sépareront de nous pour rejoindre une nouvelle route. Certains nous manqueront plus que d'autres. Mais la vie continue. Et je ne regrette rien de mes 6 années d'études à part tout au plus, le fait qu'elles s'achèvent de façon apocalyptique au niveau de l'ambiance. C'est ainsi. Cette histoire est un mélange de sentiments, un caléidoscope de violence et de tendresse, d'amour et de haine entre Harry et Drago. Une fois de plus je les fais souffrir, mais c'est pour leur bien et puis au moins, ils sont ensembles.

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** _Bien, comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai voulu les jouer au poker avec notre JK Rowling adorée mais elle a refusé. Il faut dire que mon anglais est déplorable et que le langage des signes ne marche pas toujours malheureusement. En conséquence de quoi, étant donné que je suis magnanime (mon bon cœur me perdra), je les lui laisse. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. P-S : JK si tu lis ces lignes, accepterais-tu de me prêter Malefoy quelques heures… Miam j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !

* * *

_

**Résumé :** _Je suis bloqué contre ton corps, emprisonné entre ta chaleur et le mur indifférent. Je sens ton souffle si proche du mien, balayant mon visage délicatement. Si tu n'empoignais pas mon col avec autant de force et que nous n'avions pas démoli la pièce, on pourrait presque croire que nous sommes un couple. Mais Potter, tu n'aimes pas, tu pleures ? La culpabilité l'emporte sur ton bonheur. Vivons les dernières heures avec intensité.

* * *

_

**Dédicace :** _Il y a pas mal de monde qui me suit, pas mal de personnes chères. Pff, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ces choses là mais… Merci à toi, ma meilleure amie, qui me lit et me soutient malgré ses textes un peu tordu et mon caractère. Merci aussi à ton cher copain (naaan je t'aime bien tu sais, si si c'est véridique), tant que tu ne cries pas sur tout les toits l'adresse du site tout va bien. Ah oui, merci aussi mes chti n'ordi chéris qui me permettent de publier (je t'offrirai une nouvelle carte graphique si t'es gentil). Bisous

* * *

_

_**¤**_

_**¤ Antagonisme ¤**_

_**¤**_

Soupir de plaisir s'échappant de tes lèvres que je noie dans un baiser humide. La pluie s'abat sur nous, mouillant tes cheveux indisciplinés. Tu t'oublies dans mon cou, gémit au rythme effréné de mes coups de langue sur ton corps ambré.

Tu es mat et tes muscles saillent sous tes vêtements trempés. Tellement foncé… tes prunelles, émeraude en fusion plongent dans l'orbe acier de mes yeux bleus. Haine, rage, indécision, peur, désir, tant de sentiments déclamés dans un seul regard.

Je suis blond, presque blanc, ma peau claire semble transparente aux côtés de la tienne si bronzée. Je renonce au combat, caresse tes cheveux, absent mais attentionné. Entre nous rien n'est simple, trop de gens s'interposent.

Pourquoi t'aimerai-je ? Toi qui est l'opposé de moi. Toi qui est tout et moi qui ne suit rien.

Ma beauté surréaliste disparaît quand tu entres dans une pièce, ton charisme et ta force effaçant ma présence de la mémoire des gens.

On pourrait penser que tu es le diable et moi l'ange. Mais mes ailes sont noires et les tiennes si blanches autrefois, se sont teintées des nuances de rouge du sang de tes victimes. Mangemorts au rabais qui ont voulut s'opposer à toi et à ton œuvre, t'empêcher de tuer leur maître, ce maître qui leur avait tout donné. Orgueil, fierté, angoisse, plaisir. Tu as fait couler leur sang sans éprouver de regrets.

En tant de guerre, les regrets ne servent à rien si ce n'est à mourir.

Et toi l'Espoir, tu ne pouvais mourir.

Ta baguette garde le souvenir de tous ces morts et ta pensine les cris de souffrance, les supplications déchaînées, les râles des mourants.

Tu es le Sauveur du monde Sorcier, celui qui nous a tous sauvés. Mais de quoi ? D'un Homme qui nous rappelait la grandeur passée ? D'un fou mégalo qui utilisait les autres au nom de sa propres ambition ? Non, tu as tué l'assassin de tes parents.

Toute cette comédie n'était qu'une immense mascarade. Car celui que tu as tué, tu ne le voyais pas comme un mage noir mais comme un meurtrier. Tu l'as tué pour te pardonner. La mort de tes parents, celle de Diggory, de Dumbledore, de Sirius, de tous les hommes et femmes qui croyaient que leur vie plus jamais ne seraient mises en danger par Voldemort puisqu'un petit gamin, un bambin d'un an à peine, l'avait réduit à moins qu'un être humain.

Tu as tué pour te venger. Et non pour sauver.

Notre Sauveur est rongé chaque jour par la culpabilité de son acte. Rongé par ses sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas éprouver. Détruit par lui-même et cet Espoir débile et inutile que les autres ont mis en lui. Anéanti de ne pas être comme son mentor aurait souhaité qu'il soit.

Il n'avance plus, il sombre.

Et je sombre avec lui, l'entraînant toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas dans la déchéance. Embrassant son corps pour le préserver, griffant sa peau hâlée pour qu'il oublie, pénétrant son intimité afin qu'un court instant, qu'une seconde de plaisir suprême l'entraîne là-haut, parmi les anges dont il mérite, plus que n'importe qui, le nom.

Il a brisé ses ailes en écoutant son cœur, il a brisé son nom en épousant le mien. Et la bague argentée à son doigt le prouve : tatouage indélébile de sa perte.

Un démon blond lui a volé son âme. Et ce démon la dévore à grands coups d'incisives dans la jugulaire.

Et il gémit, étouffant son plaisir en zébrant mon dos, en mordillant mon torse, en parsemant de baisers salés ma peau diaphane.

* * *

Moi, ancien mangemort reconverti après 5 ans de prison, ai épousé il y a six mois cet être humain qui ne recherche dans notre union qu'un simple oubli, pardon pour ses actes malsains. Pardon pour avoir ressenti tellement de joie à torturer ces assassins, pardon pour avoir rit à la mort de son ennemi, pardon, pour ne pas ressentir de repentir pour les morts mais de la haine pour les vivants qui, lâches, non pas osés prendre parti.

Pardon aussi de ne pas m'aimer. C'est ce qu'il murmure tous les soirs quand nous faisons l'amour. C'est ce qu'il prononce doucement toutes les nuits quand il pense que je me repose, repu contre lui. C'est ce qu'il hurle dans sa tête à longueur de journée lorsqu'il sort dans la rue et qu'il est assaillit par des hordes de crétins. C'est ce qu'il voudrait que le monde entier entende mais que personne ne comprend.

Pourtant c'est là, présent dans chacun de ces gestes, dans chacun de ses pas. Ca grandit chaque jour et ça le perdra.

Je sais que le jour de sa mort, qui ne tardera plus à présent, c'est dans l'indifférence générale qu'il sera enterré.

Oublier les grands serments de fidélité des amis maintenant mariés et père ou mère de famille qui refusent de croiser les yeux de celui qui les a sauvé, par peur d'y voir le reflet de leur propre incompétence à lui rendre le sourire.

Le poids d'un monde c'est lourd, bien trop lourd pour les épaules frêles d'un enfant de un an. Et c'est encore plus lourd pour celles plus larges mais épuisées, d'un homme de 25.

Il y a deux mois maintenant que nous avons apprit la terrible nouvelle. Le Survivant ne survivra pas très longtemps à celui qu'il a passé sa vie à poursuivre. Atteint d'une tumeur au cerveau qui progresse exponentiellement, lui ravageant la tête à l'aide de douleurs aiguës. Présente depuis que Face de Serpent l'avait marqué, mais par absence d'examens, jamais découverte. Et puis il y a deux mois n'y tenant plus, ne supportant plus de le voir affaibli, je l'avais emmené de force à Sainte Mangouste.

La nouvelle était tombée, couperet glacé qui a vidé mon cœur du bonheur famélique qu'il était parvenu à trouver à grand prix de sacrifices et de blessures.

Harry n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait même pas lâché une larme l'imbécile ! Il continuait à sourire au monde entier, gardait caché à tous cette nouvelle fracassante. Entre ses mains vibrait le pouvoir de faire basculer le monde sorcier dans la torpeur. Mais il refusait une fois de plus d'être celui que l'on plaint, que l'on adule, que l'on supplie. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui tourne le dos par pitié.

Alors il faisait face, grand et noble. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout.

Et moi je reste là, à ses côtés, sans rien dire. Je ne lui parle pas de sa mort prochaine tandis qu'il papillonne à droite à gauche, préparant son testament et ses legs, achetant son cercueil et ses fleurs, organisant la cérémonie.

Il calcule sa mort en souriant, devisant de tout et de rien. Et je suis là, les bras ballants à le regarder faire sans l'en empêcher. Lui-même se sait condamné, à quoi bon lui dire qu'il s'en sortira ?

Et nous continuons notre danse macabre, pantins désarticulés soumis aux pressions intestines du destin.

Nous baisons au milieu du salon, sur le plancher satiné, contre les murs de mon manoir, sur la table de la cuisine de notre appartement. Et la musique funeste rythme nos unions divines et malsaines, emplies de désespoir.

Je t'entends atteindre l'extase et je sens ton sperme s'écouler à l'intérieur de moi, glissant entre mes cuisses. Le contraste total de nos deux peaux ondulant l'une contre l'autre est un délice sans nom pour mes yeux sans cesses avides d'images de toi.

Je m'endors satisfait dans le creux de tes bras, espérant distraitement que demain ton cœur battra toujours à l'unisson du mien, que ta peau sera tiède et que tes yeux de jade embrasseront mon corps nu et tremblant. Comme chaque jour.

Car toi qui as toujours chaud, tu as épousé un homme qui ne connaît pas le mot chaleur.

Je ne te dirais pas que tu me manqueras. Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime. Je garderai dans l'écrin de mon âme tous ces mots que je ne dirais jamais, tous ces compliments jamais murmurés, tous ces gestes tendres que je n'ai pas amorcé, toutes ces conversations que nous n'aurons pas.

Parce qu'il serait stupide d'enfoncer en toi plus de culpabilité, parce que c'est inutile de te dire ce que tu ne veux pas entendre. Et parce que dire tout cela ne rendra la séparation que plus douloureuse, surtout pour toi qui ne m'aime pas.

Alors je joue ton jeu, t'aidant en serrant les poings à préparer ton départ, cachant comme j'ai toujours si bien su le faire mes sentiments derrière un masque d'indifférence et de froideur. Tu ne me remercies même pas. Puisque tu ne sais pas.

* * *

Les autres continuent leur chemin, Hermione ministre de la magie, Ron joueur de Quidditch. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles, plus de lettres. La naissance de leur enfant Diane nous est parvenue par l'intermédiaire du journal.

La vie progresse pour tous. La tienne s'étiole telle une plante privée de lumière. La mienne… la mienne est en suspens depuis l'annonce de ta fin imminente.

Alors je me fais violence et mettant de côté les idéaux que tu m'as apprit à apprécier, je te déteste de toute la puissance dont j'en suis capable. Ce n'est pas si dur, il y a tant de choses en toi que je hais plus que tout. Je t'insulte et te maudis sur tous les tons. Et nous nous disputons.

Fort.

Souvent.

Tu me frappes, laissant des bleus sur mon visage. Je ne suis pas en reste, déboîtant ton épaule, te jetant contre les meubles, souriant quand tes os craquent sous la rage de nos altercations.

Du sang s'écoule de tes lèvres purpurines et j'ai envie de t'embrasser jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement.

Au lieu de ça, j'allonge mes foulées pour me rapprocher de toi. Droit, en attente tel une panthère, tu m'attends, les bras ouverts. Et je me précipite, poings levés vers la fin salvatrice.

Les coups s'enchaînent, blessants la chair, ouvrant les veines, déchirant les vêtements.

Je te maudit Harry Potter! Puisses-tu mourir seul comme tu as vécu.

Les bras ballants nous nous éloignons de quelque pas et nous observons en chien de faïence. Tes bras sont rouges, lardés de coupures peu profondes et ton torse laisse apparaître des suçons violacés, traces de nos ébats. Tes cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée et tes lèvres rougies par les dents qui les mordillent quand le combat n'est pas à ton avantage.

Je ne dois guère être mieux. Un élancement dans mes jambes me rappelle que tu m'as blessé, salement du côté droit. Ton épaule droite pend misérablement. De la mienne suppure une plaie bien étrange. Quel sort as-tu put me jeter, abomination de mon cœur ? Mon bras gauche saigne lui aussi et je me sens incapable de le ramener près de ma poitrine. Hors de question que tu vois ma faiblesse. Je ne te donnerai pas la joie d'apercevoir ma défaillance. Je soupire et tente de calmer les saccades de mon souffle.

Tu fais pareil. Et pendant quelques minutes, le silence de la pièce n'est plus coupé que par nos respirations longues et secouées.

Cette fois c'est toi qui t'élances. Nous repartons à la conquête de l'autre. Les coups pleuvent de nouveau et la violence s'accroît encore. Les doloris fusent de nos baguettes. Et finalement nous sommes proches. Je suis bloqué contre ton corps, emprisonné entre ta chaleur et le mur indifférent. Je sens ton souffle si proche du mien, balayant mon visage délicatement.

Si tu n'empoignais pas mon col avec autant de force et que nous n'avions pas démoli la pièce, on pourrait presque croire que nous sommes un couple.

Mais c'est un mot que tu ignores, c'est un sentiment inconnu de toi que celui de l'Amour.

A vouloir protéger le monde de tout, c'est le Monde qui te tourne le dos pour se prémunir de toi et de ta puissance.

Ta baguette tombe sur le sol, rejointe rapidement par la mienne. Nous restons là.

Je ne réagit pas, attendant les yeux grands ouverts la suite. Je ne te ferais pas non plus le privilège d'avoir peur de mon sort. Je le connais depuis notre première rencontre. Je sais pertinemment que tu es celui qui me tuera.

C'est comme ça entre nous depuis toujours.

Et soudain mes bras remontent le long de ton corps, effleurant tes hanches au passage, t'arrachant un frisson qui, je le sais, n'a plus rien à voir avec la haine des instants précédents. Je savoure l'éclair de désir qui naît dans tes pupilles.

Profitant de l'instant je m'échappe de ta prise et inverse nos rôles. Mais tu es rapide. Et tu dévies l'attaque, t'échappant sur le côté.

Je ris d'une voix rauque. Celle d'un homme qui n'a plus parlé depuis des jours. Celle d'un fou qui expire à voir son opposé se mourir.

Tu me contemples stupéfait comme si tu me voyais pour la première fois. Je roule sur le sol, attrapant ma baguette d'un geste précis et jetant un sort qui t'atteint de plein fouet.

Tu te retrouves attaché au mur blanc de cet appartement trop bien rangé. Si parfait. Alors que nous ne le sommes pas. Je viens vers toi, boitant légèrement.

* * *

J'ai gagné.

Je frôle tes paupières de mes lèvres et je les vois se refermer. Je m'écarte vers ton oreille tendre et titille la chair fragile.

Un gémissement étouffé m'atteint.

Qu'aie-je gagné ce soir à te frapper ? Qu'as-tu gagné à m'affronter ?

Que gagnons chaque jour à nous détruire mutuellement ?

Avant que je ne comprenne, tu as fait disparaître les chaînes qui te retenaient prisonnier et tu me projettes sur le canapé. Mon corps atterrit dans un bruit sourd, le reversant et s'effondrant sur le sol. J'entends un os craquer. Probablement une côte.

Mais je m'en moque car déjà tu es sur moi, enchaînant les coups de poings, hurlant ta rage et ta douleur. A cet instant tu n'as plus mal à la tête, le monde n'existe plus.

A cet instant précis, il n'y a plus que toi et moi.

Et je ferme les yeux, vaincu une fois de plus.

Je te laisse me frapper, grimaçant quand tu me brises les côtes qui partent s'enfoncer dans mes poumons, refusant de réagir aux larmes qui tombent sur mon torse meurtrit.

Je ne peux pas te guérir Potter. Je ne peux pas empêcher cette chose de t'envahir et de te tuer. Je ne peux pas, par Salazar, je ne suis même pas capable d'abréger ta souffrance en arrêtant de mes mains les battements de ton cœur.

Je ne peux pas te soigner et tu le sais.

Alors, doucement, les coups diminuent avant de cesser définitivement. Tu t'effondres sur moi murmurant des pardons quasiment inaudibles mais que je devine tout de même car je te connais mieux que quiconque.

Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. Tu aurais dû épouser cette Weasley de malheur et lui faire une ribambelle de mioches roux et moches que j'aurais pris plaisir à maltraiter voir même à discréditer au sein de la communauté sorcière.

Au lieu de ça tu m'as épousé.

Et malgré que je sois au bord de l'inconscience, c'est toi qui ressemble à une loque et t'accroche à moi comme à la vie.

Je te secoue brusquement et tu pousses un hoquet de stupeur au milieu de tes larmes.

La culpabilité ne sert à rien maintenant.

Embrasse moi plutôt et réconcilions nous.

Les dents s'entrechoquent et les langues valsent. Tu as le goût métallique du sang et moi celui de la sueur. Nos deux corps sentent l'alcool et le combat. C'est un mélange subtil et délicieux qui enivre nos papilles et nous embraque vers notre univers.

Tes gémissements ont le bruit des éclairs et du tonnerre, mes soupirs celui de la pluie qui s'abat tristement sur les toitures londoniennes et s'écoule par les gouttières jusqu'aux caniveaux dégueulants.

Nos corps sont abîmés, nos âmes plus torturées que nos blessures et l'avenir devant nous n'est qu'un trou noir qui nous emporte dans son tourbillon.

L'électricité de notre ébat s'étends à travers toute la pièce, envahissant même les étages alentours. Nos magies se mélangent et s'unissent dans un plaisir ultime et intimiste. Nos semences s'étalent sur le tapis aussi blanc que l'appartement. Et au milieu de cette scène apocalyptique, nous savourons l'orgasme et l'odeur de sexe, témoin odorant et aveugle de notre amour.

Je t'aime autant que je t'abhorre.

Et j'entend ton murmure s'envolant dans les airs alors que ton rythme cardiaque s'éteint, cigarette consommée jusqu'au filtre.

_« Je t'aimais un peu Malefoy »_

Je sers ton corps frêle qui déjà refroidit. Les sanglots restent dans ma gorge et je sais qu'ils ne la quitteront pas. Je m'endors avec toi, les larmes brouillant ma vue, un sourire malheureux traversant mon visage.

_« Je t'aimais tout court Potter »_

Et nos bagues de mariage roulent sur le plancher.

Demain nous serons morts tous les deux.

_**¤**_

_**¤ Fin ¤**_

_**¤**_

_**Pour tout commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, injures, demande en mariage (particulièrement si vous êtes un homme, châtain de ma connaissance et alors j'ai le droit de rêver non ?!) ou lancé de couteau, veuillez appuyer sur le bouton à votre gauche. Je répondrais à toutes les reviews qui auront une adresse mail avec patience (autant que possible, je n'accepte pas les critiques non constructives).**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu**_

_Alfa_


End file.
